Fading Echoes
by kayotic718
Summary: Prussia is slowly dissolving, the battles have taken their toll. And what was the awesome nation of Prussia is collapsing. But what happens when a young, short tempered angel comes along when he's lost all hope? Rated T for: The wonderful language used by our angel friend, Prussia, and others.
1. Pain

"All you are is a failure, you do know that right?" A young boy with skin about as pale as mine emerges from the shadows. Behind his back, I can see the tip of a dagger blade. His messy auburn hair goes slightly over his blue gray eyes. There are small chills that run down my spine when I see how ice cold those eyes are.

"Kesesese... you shouldn't be lying to the awesome Prussia _kleine Krieger._"

"Awesome my fucking ass you idiot. How arrogant are you? Calling yourself awesome almost every time you speak, it gets pretty old." The boy advances closer to me, an almost... **satanic** look in his eyes. What suddenly dawns on me is that he's wearing red and black. Not a regular red, blood red. Not awesome. **Totally** not awesome. He comes closer, the knife now fully visible. That would be fatal if it hit me in the stomach. "Now... I won't have to listen to that." He cackles manically, and before I even have time to dodge, the knife goes into my stomach. And the world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I wrote another fan fiction that is Hetalia related! I'm on a roll! I'm sorry, I was having some writers block on the others, and I got this really cool idea for this story~! I will be updating Fever Dream and Forever in Hell soon! I kind of wanted to explain this BEFORE you read this. The boy is one of the characters from my books. Though I played around with his persona. The girl in the next chapter will be my main heroine (his sister) with her biting persona. I'll put some basic info on my profile 'bout them.**

_**GERMAN TRANSLATION!** kleine Krieger: little warrior. _

_ASTA LA PASTA!_


	2. Tears

Wild, searing unnatural pain is the first thing I can feel as my body is twitching in wild convulsions. I'm in the middle of no where. I'm no one, nothing at all anymore. My blood pours out onto the bare ground. _Nations can't die. But I guess I'm not a nation any longer. They're going to have to let me go, and put up with West._

_ I'm done. Finished. The awesome Prussia will be no more as soon as my heart stops beating. I won't be awesome when I die. I'll be cold, depressing, dead. Anything __**but **__awesome._ The pain is gone now, or maybe that's the impending possibility of my death numbing everything out.

"Hey... you aren't done yet. Why would you think that? You have to get up." There's a gentle and kind voice, accompanied by a bright flash of white light. I pull myself up enough for me to see her, feeling every single stab of pain five times worse.

There's a young girl, looking about ten to twelve years old. Her long auburn hair is evenly spilt, falling past her shoulders. There was an eye patch covering one eye, but the one I could see was a stunning shade of blue grey. There are white wings appearing from her back starting from where her shoulder blades would be. She wears a short-sleeved white dress, ending at about her knees, scars are scattered all across her legs, her ankles, the only ones that were covered where the ones on her feet, solely because she was wearing brown sandals.

"I give up _tapfere kleine Engel_. I'm done. It's hopeless. You've come to reap my soul, haven't you?" She laughs slightly and shakes her head.

"Of course not. That's the Reaper's job."

"Is this a kind of sick joke?"

"Of course not." She crosses her arms over her chest somewhat defensively. "Why would you assume that?"

"You're an angel. Most would assume."

"I'm not old enough to become a Reaper's assistant. When I am, and it's your time to die, I'll make arrangements to reap your soul."

"I guess you get some practice now."

"You can't give up now. If you did, what kind of nation would you be? You are the awesome Prussia after all." She punctuates this sentence with a soft and sweet smile. This girl reminded me a bit of Spain, nothing seemed to bother her, no matter how hopeless.

_An angel? Is that even possible? She looks like she's ten at the least. How old was she when she... died?_ She offers her hand, as if trying to help me up, without thinking, I laugh bitterly straight to her face. Her snow kissed cheeks flush slightly in either embarrassment or anger, but the disappointment is clear in her eyes. _Okay, maybe like slightly pissed off Spain. _

"Kesesese... I'm done _reine Engelchen_. The people are going to have to accept that. They're going to-" I'm knocked to the ground with a sudden force and I, slightly dazed, take about half a minute to realize what knocked me down when I feel the sting in my cheek. She had slapped me across the face, possibly as hard as a girl her age could, and **damn **did it hurt.

I force my body to a sitting position, feeling stab after stab of pain in my chest and abdomen. Is this the toll from all the constant battles and injures from Russia and the other countries? I could still feel the mild stinging in my cheek, how much force had she put into that slap?

_How much strength does this angel have? To wound a nation like- no, I'm not a nation any more, if something like this is happening to me. _Without thinking, I begin to scold her. It was ridiculous but I was scolding an angel like how I would have scolded West when he was younger. "_Autsch! _What the hell was-"

"You can't just give up you mother fucking coward! I wasn't giving it as an offer! You are **going **to get the hell up and fight for your stupid-ass country! No, it isn't the country that's stupid, it's you! _Fick dich Preußen!_ You're nothing but a coward! You won't even stand up and fight because you think it's hopeless! Well guess what? It's** not**!" As her words sank in slowly, I realize what she had just told me. She had told me something that I had rejected all of my life. **I'm a coward. **Always running, acting so... damn _**arrogant**_, and... this was the first time it was all sinking in.

"**Don't act so fucking shocked! **I died when I was _**just turning thirteen**_ so there are a lot of people who've had it a lot worse than you! So you get off the damned ground, and fight until you die!" She begins to say something else, but I don't comprehend it. The tears are wildly spilling out of my eyes now. All of the pain that she had caused me, along with everyone else, was taking its toll on me.

She sees the tears after she is halfway through her next rant and she stops in her tracks. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that _Preußen_." She kneels down, her eyes level to mine. Though I can't see her. Everything is blurred by tears. Tears of pain, sadness, anger, grief, fear, I don't even know what these tears were being caused from.

"_N-Nien... danke._ Thank you **so **much-"  
"_Preußen_... I shouldn't have said any of that. I was just... **bitter.** I haven't been dead for that long, and here you are, a mighty nation, about to crumble. I'm sorry." The next thing I know, I'm sobbing hysterically in her arms, squeezing her tightly.

I'm not even sure what's happening to me, but I know that I'm falling to pieces.

And she may be the only one who can help me, because she's the only one who understands.

Because we're the same in our souls.

_We're quite a pair, a crumbling nation and an angel._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's my heroine. The short-tempered, kind, and sympathetic angel. In the story she isn't an angel. Or is she dead. Hope you like her! Hope you liked how I portrayed Prussia! He's just a bit hard to work with in first person narration, but I'm going to do it! I really wanted to write some sad Prussia in here, this is what happened. THERE WILL BE MORE PRUSSIA SADNESS. **

**GERMAN TRANSLATIONS~! **

_fick dich: _fuck you (this angel has wonderful language doesn't she? xD)

_nein: _no

_danke: _ thank you/ thanks

_autsch: _ouch!

_Engel/Engelchen: _angel

_reine: _pure

_tapfere: _brave

_kleine: _little

_Preußen_: Prussia (just in case some of you didn't know the German word for the awesome nation.)

**Let me know if I missed any! I'll be glad to add them! I just love that Prussia has the nicknames for my main heroine and her brother. It's worth the extra time to translate. It totally is. Until next time.**

_ASTA LA PASTA!_


End file.
